Mortem
by YinYangWriter
Summary: Things change in an instant and you just have to make the best of them, even when it seems there's no good in trying. Bittersweet.
**Tsu no mumei submitted some ideas for _Walks of Life_ and I thought one of the ideas was best suited for a stand alone story. It's a little depressing, which is why I didn't put it in with _Walks of Life_. So here's your story, Tsu no mumei. I hope it meets your expectations.**

* * *

Everyone had their favorite Creature in Chaotic. Many players had a favorite tribe. But few were as knowledgeable as Morty was when it came to a single Tribe. Morty was a serious Danian player. He played Danians almost exclusively. There were times that he would change Tribes for a match, but he was a Danian player at heart.

Morty took the time to study the Danians. Whenever he got the chance, he went to Mount Pillar. He had a few Mandiblor contacts, but they weren't friends. They gave him the basics of Danian society and Morty built from that. Using memories from the Creatures, he built his knowledge about the Danian ranks. He knew how the Danians were classified. Mandiblors were at the bottom with the Squadleaders above them. Then came Battle Masters, Nobles, the Skilled (Controllers, Muges, and Elementists), and then Royalty/Queen. Queen Illexia had stepped down and now Queen Aszil was in command.

Few appreciated Danians for their teamwork, seeing sacrifice as underhanded. But it was teamwork that kept the Danian Tribe strong. Recently, Illexia, who was now the Elder of the Nest, had moved to the Nest of the Ancestors along with a bunch of other Danians and were researching infection and ancestral calling. Morty was fascinated with the subject, along with Queen Aszil's research and mastery of the elements.

Morty 'ported to Chaotic just after class with his friend, Troy. They had a match scheduled and wanted to get it over with so they could go on a scan quest. They both hoped to get new scans of some Danian Battle Gear.

Troy had been Morty's best friend since as long as they could remember. They were always together. Troy had a kidney problem and would eventually need a transplant. Morty got tested for compatibility and found that he was a match for his best friend. Their parents wanted them to put off the transplant until the summer so they didn't have to miss school.

After their match, they went to Mount Pillar, but they didn't get the scans they were hoping for.

Morty and Troy sat in the Port Court, trying to come up with a plan to get the Battle Gear tomorrow.

"Well," said Troy. "I guess we'll have to come up with something tomorrow. Let's head home."

Troy and Morty went over to the 'port disks. Troy had no problem leaving, but Morty couldn't 'port back to Earth.

"What's going on?" he muttered, trying to get his scanner to work. Everything else was working, just not his scanner. Wasn't his Earth self around to pick up his scanner to transport himself back?

It wasn't even a minute later that Troy came 'porting back.

"Hey," Morty started to say, but then he noticed Troy's expression. He was white as a sheet and was on the verge of tears.

"Mort," Troy started. He grabbed Morty and hugged him, bursting into tears.

"What?" Morty asked frantically. "What? What's wrong?"

"You're dead!" Troy sobbed.

Morty blinked. "What?"

Troy pulled away, holding tightly onto Morty's shoulders like he would disappear. He took a steadying breath. "There was an accident on the way home from school. We were crossing the street by the gas station. She wasn't paying attention and ran the stop sign." Troy dissolved into incomprehensible babbling.

Morty knew where Troy was talking about. That intersection was terrible. There had been many accidents there and a few people had almost been hit there before. In the back of Morty's mind he knew that it was only a matter of time before someone got hit. He just didn't think that it would be him.

"She was speeding," Troy went on. "We didn't think that she was going that fast and that we had time. Either that or she hit the gas instead of the brake."

Morty finally found his voice again. "How bad?"

Troy swallowed.

"How bad?" Morty demanded.

"Bad," was his friend's soft answer. "The doctors say that you're brain dead."

"So I'm still alive," Morty muttered. "I could still wake up?"

"It's really bad." Troy let out a sob. "There was so much blood."

"My scanner?" Morty asked.

Troy shook his head. "Broken on impact. We can't get you back even if I made your hand work your scanner. What are we going to do?"

Morty just stood there. He was in shock. How could this have happened? He was fine when he left school. Why did this happen to him?

"When's the transplant?" Morty asked Troy.

Troy sniffed. "What?"

"The transplant! If I'm brain dead and there's no chance of me ever waking up, when are you getting my kidney? Can they even use it?"

Troy blinked at Morty. "How are you even thinking about that at a time like this?"

"How can you not?" Morty countered.

Troy stared at him. He swallowed. "I think they're going to wait to see if you improve at all, but if not . . ."

Morty nodded. "Then we wait."

"I'll get some stuff. We can sleep in Chaotic together," said Troy.

Morty wanted to tell Troy to leave him behind and get used to him not being around.

* * *

For three days, they waited together. They got the scans they were after, but it didn't improve their moods. Troy was a mess and Morty hadn't completed processing it. At the end of the third day, Troy came back with the news.

Morty sat in a secluded place on the outskirts of Mount Pillar territory. He needed some time alone. He was never going back to Earth. He tried looking at the good. Troy was going to get the kidney he needed. But it was hard to avoid the bad. Chaotic wasn't something you were supposed to be in long term. There were rumors that some players stayed in Perim for over a month at a time, but no one really talked about it. How long was his code going to be able to survive without going back to Earth?

Pushing the thoughts from his mind, Morty looked up at the world around him. Perim was beautiful. Many wished they could stay forever. Morty wasn't sure he wanted to. He wanted to see his family. He wanted to say good-bye to them.

Troy was going to keep his code in Chaotic and Perim during the surgery and the recovery so he could be with Morty and still go on scan quests. He wanted to spend as much time with Morty as he could.

Troy 'ported in. It seemed that he was taking it worse than Morty was.

"You okay?" Morty asked.

"No. You?"

"Not really."

Silence.

"Did they do it?"

"Yeah."

Morty nodded. "At least some good is coming from this."

"Don't say that," Troy told him.

"Troy."

"No!" he yelled.

They sat there, Troy shaking, trying to keep himself under control. "We were supposed to go to college together. Meet girls, go to parties. We can't do that now."

"We will," Morty said softly. He reached over and touched where Troy's kidneys were. "It's gonna be okay."

"You keep saying that," said Troy. "I just don't see it. I just don't want to lose you. I don't want to wake up and you're gone."

"Troy, I know this is hard. You have the memories. That's all you need. Just remember all the fun we had. You're going to be able to move on."

"I don't want to!" Troy argued. "How are you so calm about this?"

"You think I'm calm?" Morty exploded. "I'm dead and I never got to tell my family good-bye! I don't even remember if I told my mom I love her before I went to school that morning! I'm miserable, Troy! I just don't want you to be!"

Troy stared at Morty with wide eyes.

Morty sighed and put his head in his hands.

Troy decided to try to change the subject. "I heard someone got a scan of Aszil."

"Lucky," Morty grumbled.

Troy smirked. "Someone has a little crush on the bug queen."

Morty liked Aszil. She had a love of knowledge based on her research of the elements.

Morty's face lit up.

"What?" asked Troy.

"I had an idea," said Morty. "It's really stupid, but I can't think of anything else."

Troy leaned towards him. "What is it?"

* * *

Troy was not happy with the plan, but Morty decided it was for the best. He was dead no matter what happened.

"Troy, whatever happens, I want you to know I love you," Morty had said to his best friend before he left on his mission. "Good-bye, Troy."

Troy almost didn't let him leave. He had clung to Morty like he was never going to see him again. There was a good chance that Troy was never going to Morty again. Morty was just happy that he was able to say good-bye to his best friend.

* * *

Morty went to Mount Pillar, foregoing stealth. He wanted to get caught. It didn't take long before he was caught and knocked out.

He woke up in a holding cell. He didn't have his scanner. He wasn't surprised about it.

Two Mandiblors guarded his cell.

Morty sat up and searched his pockets. They may have taken his scanner, but they hadn't taken the small compact mirror Troy had given him. Morty opened it up and studied his features. He was always told that his family had Scandinavian heritage and it showed in his features: blonde, blue-eyed, tall. Morty committed every hair and line to memory.

A Squadleader opened the cell door. "Get up," he ordered harshly.

Morty slipped the compact back into his pocket and stood up. "What's going on?"

"Elder Illexia has been pushing the infection research lately," said the Squadleader. "You know what a Danian Parasite is?"

"I am aware," Morty answered.

"Then you know what's going to come," said the Squadleader. "Move!"

Morty calmly walked out of his cell. "If it is not too much trouble, I would like to ask Queen Aszil to be present."

The Squadleader gave Morty a shove. "Move it!"

Morty was led to a chamber and locked inside. He could hear voices on the other side of the door, but couldn't make anything out.

He was left alone for several hours.

* * *

Morty was woken when the door banged opened and Odu-Bathax of all Creatures yanked him up.

"You're coming with me," said the Battle Master.

It was a long walk to where they were going. Morty didn't ask any questions, but looked around to see where he was. They were heading up Mount Pillar. Morty only knew these places from matches.

The closer to their destination, the more guards there were. Morty noticed that they weren't heading up so much as in. He was being lead into the heart of Mount Pillar.

A pair of ornate doors was opened and Odu-Bathax shoved Morty inside. The doors closed behind them and there was a low buzzing noise. Morty glanced up and noticed the Vollash that were hovering above, ready to attack.

"My queen, I have brought the prisoner," Odu-Bathax announced.

A curtain on the other side of the room moved and Queen Aszil appeared. Her appearance was that of a black widow spider, but she was more humanoid than other Danians.

Odu-Bathax pushed Morty hard and the human ended up sprawled on the floor.

"So this is the human," said Aszil. "Mother said they were puny."

Morty pushed himself up so that he was kneeling.

"I was told that you requested that I be present for your assimilation," Aszil said. "Why?"

"Players only hear rumors about you," Morty replied. "I wanted to see you in person. And since I'm not getting out of here, I figured it would be good first-hand research for you and Elder Illexia."

Aszil hummed and then called over her shoulder, "What do you think, Mother?"

From behind the same curtain, Illexia stepped out. The former queen hadn't lost her grace after stepping down.

"Puny, just like the female I saw," said Illexia. "I heard the reports of your capture, human. Why would you willingly be caught?"

"I know about your experiments with your parasites," said Morty. "I heard rumors that you tried to use them on humans before, but you couldn't catch and keep one to try it on. I figured I'd help further your research."

"By becoming a willing participant?" asked Illexia.

"Let's just say I don't have a lot to lose," Morty replied. "Either the parasite turns me into a Danian or I die. I'm on borrowed time as it is."

"Very well." Illexia turned to Odu-Bathax. "Bring me a parasite."

"Yes, Elder Illexia," Odu-Bathax said with a bow.

Morty took a deep breath. This was it.

"You're very brave," Aszil said to Morty.

"More like foolish," Illexia countered with a huff.

Morty snorted. "That's what my friend said when I told him."

"So he knows about this?" Aszil asked.

"Yeah, he tried to talk me out of it. Good effort, but like I said, I'm on borrowed time."

"Yes, why are you on 'borrowed time'?" Illexia asked.

"I have no way to get back to Earth," Morty explained. "There have been rumors that some players can be in Perim for about a month at a time without having to return to Earth, but we're visitors. Humans probably aren't able to stay in Perim long term."

"So it's about survival," said Illexia.

"Call me selfish, but that's what it comes down to," said Morty. "And I figured being a Danian is the best way to go. Few players take the time to study the culture of a tribe, but when we do, we try to learn everything we can. I studied everything I could about Danians, but I know there is much more to learn."

Odu-Bathax returned with the parasite.

Morty looked at it with some fear.

"What's your name?" Aszil asked.

Morty blinked, making sure he heard her correctly. "Morty. It's Morty, your highness."

Aszil smiled. "I'll remember you, Morty, if the worst happens."

Morty gave a small smile.

* * *

Troy recovered. The transplant was a success. It was hard without Morty, but he was learning to move on one day at a time. When his Chaotic self returned to Earth, the Earth part of Troy wanted to dig up Morty and kill him again for his stupidity.

He still went to Chaotic and visited Perim, but he didn't know what happened to Morty, if his Chaotic self was still alive or not. Not that he would be human if his plan worked.

Troy was visiting Mount Pillar on a scan quest. Another player had reported a strange Danian Noble that no one had ever heard of. The Noble would make his rounds all over Mount Pillar, not staying in the upper part of the mountain like many of the others did. Sometimes he was seen with Odu-Bathax and other times with some Mandiblors. So far, there had been no scans of the mysterious Danian.

Troy used a passageway that Morty showed him one time. It took him up to the higher levels of Mount Pillar. That place was the best chance to see the Noble. He didn't have to wait long.

The Noble was alone. He came around the corner and stopped. It gave Troy plenty of time to scan him and Troy took the opportunity. However, it was clear that the Noble had stopped on purpose and held still for the scan. Troy was able to get a good look at the Noble.

The Noble had a similar appearance to Lore, but his exoskeleton was a pale yellow and he had blue eyes. He wore a robe like Lore would, only in a light brown color. There was something about the Noble that Troy couldn't put his finger on.

The Noble turned and looked directly at Troy. Troy froze. They stared at each other for a long moment before the Noble moved. He took one of his four hands and placed it on his hip. No, not his hip, his back, where a kidney would be.

Troy glanced down at the scan for the name of the Creature.

Mor-Tem.

"Morty?" whispered Troy.

A couple of Mandiblors making their rounds came down the other end of the corridor. Troy wanted to call out to the Noble, but he couldn't get caught by the Mandiblors.

The Mandiblors were talking to each other about something, but Troy wasn't listening.

As the Mandiblors passed the Noble, the Noble said loudly, "At least some good came of it."

The Mandiblors looked at the Noble like he was crazy, but the Noble was already walking away.

Troy watched the Noble disappear. He hugged his scanner to his chest. "Morty."

His friend was still with him.


End file.
